User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/JUDGES, GET YOUR MICROPHONES OUT!
Reanimated Ron.png|Just a quick comment to ya boys... DU U WANNA DIE FACE.PNG|'WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO NUMBERBLOCKS!!!' 22HD.PNG|SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS THIS CRUD?! 25HD.PNG|AND THIS BARELY LOOKS LIKE A SANTA NUMBERBLOCK OR SOMETHIN LIKE THAT! Null 17.19.000.jpg|Also, somebody, PLEASE, explain why the heck Forty MUST split into the Terrible Twenties! I had enough with this cloning junk! IMG 3931 (2).png|I feel as if these Numberblocks are just like those, well, you know... 40whaa.PNG|''FORTY QUIT WITH THIS CLICHE THING AND GET RID OF YA DRUMS!'' 0EAD57C4-F7B9-4BD1-AADB-73D693EF4284.jpeg|SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE? THIS LOOKS LIKE NEGATIVE ONE! 0EAD57C4-F7B9-4BD1-AADB-73D693EF4284.jpeg|But the raging doesn't end here! WHY IS JAYDOB04 HERE?! 0EAD57C4-F7B9-4BD1-AADB-73D693EF4284.jpeg|Seriously, Numberblocks, I better not see Punchcar63, TSRITW, me, or anyone else (including me) in the later seasons! F68693A5-E934-4FE2-877E-3050BB39695E.jpeg|AND WHO THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO INTRODUCE ANOTHER STEP SQUAD?! GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|JEEZ, you people! Reanimated Ron.png|Also, I'm not only going to have THREE abnormal faces. Why not add... NIKE.PNG Reanimated Ron.png|To make me look cooler, and maybe even... i think i already saved this.png|...TONS OF FACES MADE BY SPAGOOTIES! Note: I own none. Wicked cricket dude.PNG|And OH, look there. I confused Twenty-Five for a Male because of her design. SERIOUSLY, NUMBERBLOCKS, MAKE THEM LOOK MORE LIKE A GIRL SO I DON'T HAVE GENDER CONFUSION! Wicked cricket dude.PNG|Quit defying symbolism. ANYWAYS, LET'S START BRO. Reanimated Ron.png|Just a disclaimer, not to be serious but this is just MY point of view. Mr. Yokai thinks all of your's is awesome! Unless it's ugly as the creep. Reanimated Ron.png|With that being said, let'sa go! GOSH NOT THE TRAGIC!.PNG|By the way, what's going on with Spahk and Betty? OMG THE FIRST FACELESS LOUIE THE NOT LEAKY.PNG|Betty's still on her vacay with the other Disrespectoids and Spahk's STILL getting his modifications. Marshal, meanwhile, is here, but he's not getting spotlight. Reanimated Ron.png|AND HEY THEY CHANGED THE WAY GOOGLE WORKS. INACCURATECY.PNG|Wait, what? EHM I DONT KNOW WHY HES CRYIN.PNG|dey changed how google works i wanna splode OMG THE FIRST FACELESS LOUIE THE NOT LEAKY.PNG|Quit crying and just get to reviewin' the art. LOUIE CHOCO WA.PNG|DO NOT WORRY BRO!!! EHM I DONT KNOW WHY HES CRYIN.PNG|''le keeps crying'' Reanimated Ron.png|(pukes the tears out and shakes his head) ANYWAYS... so... yeah, I rate your drawings from a scale to 0 to 10 and you'll be happy if you get... yeah. Scrapped Parts *There was this random introduction scene where Reanimated Ron ranted on the fact that we rarely see the Sprixie Princesses (the only time you actually get to see all of them is super mario 3d world) anymore. Along with the Broodals, Birdo(?), and other stuff... also, STILL NO WALUIGI FOR WARIO GAMES? Nintendo obviously doesn't hate Waluigi, but they must hate him a smidge bit. **Hopefully applies for the Sprixie Princesses and the Broodals cause I WANT them to be Mario Kart 8 Deluxe playable characters. Hopefully might appear in Super Mario Odyssey 2 (I doubt that, though!) or something like that. *I was planning a scene where Ron would blast Bowser's Castle with a King Bill. Trivia *This may take a while since I'm not only shy when it comes to emotional things but I'm also prone to crying to things which might not look emotional. Confirmed Cutscenes (just too not in it to use the new google update) (also all of them, big spoilers) Unfortunately I don't know most of the people who made it so credit to everyone. Unfortunately I can't link them. And once again, disclaimer: this is just Ron's point of view of the artwork. *"The Cute Sprixie Princesses" **Reanimated Ron: PRIME-TIME CUTE. OH MY GOLLY! MY EYES ARE SOON BURSTING OUT! THEY LOOK SO... SIRIUS! HAHAHAHA, YEAH, YOU AND YOU THOUGHT I GAVE UP ON HARRY POTTER JOKES! 8/10! Just... please... don't get me too in it. **Reanimated Ron: That's super of you Lakitu. *"A Waltz of Fairy Dreams" **Reanimated Ron: What a romantic shipping between the Purple Sprixie Princess and Prince Salde- oh I mean, DREAMBERT. It made me super J-E-A-L-O-U-S, so sorry but 7/10. **Reanimated Ron: On second hand, maybe I can ship Green Sprixie Princess with Mega. Or maybe off-topic, but... Marshal with the actual Balloona Luna. (note as he says this the repsective characters appear and a heart is in between them) *Sailor Senshi Style **Reanimated Ron: OH MY GOSH, HOLY HECK, THIS IS FAR BY THE MOST EMOTIONAL THING I'VE SEEN! WHAT ARE MY EYES LOOKING AT? THIS IS WORSE THAN BEFORE THE BEGINNING OF DISRESPECTOIDS, WORSE THAN GRAND FINALE, WORSE THAN BOWSER KIDNAPPING THE SPRIXIES ONCE AGAIN, WORSE THAN ANY EMOTIONAL THING IN MY LIFE! OH HOLY HECK! 2/10!!! NOW LET'S MOVE ON!!! *sunshineNoka **Reanimated Ron: Noka? I feel as if it's NOKIA. Anyways, they look cute. Blue Sprixie Princesses looks like she's cheery and not in the mood to hurt someone (stamp of Blue Sprixie Princess briefly appears), and... **Reanimated Ron: POOR RED SPRIXIE PRINCESS. 7/10. *ToxicIsland **Reanimated Ron: HANG ON, THE NAME! TOXIC ISLAND?! THAT SOUNDS LIKE WHERE THE OMNIREBOOT AND ORIFORCE COMMUNITY LIVES AT! Whatever. **Reanimated Ron: Hey dude, you're the Temperor of Tracing. Temperor... but hey, nice fanon Sprixies, though... you may have gone a little overboard on tracing. Seriously. Also, five charactes with something on the back of their head. Still lovely! 8/10! *"Mario Collab Cyan Sprixie Princess" **Reanimated Ron: I'm no colorogist here, but I swear that might be Light-Blue (picture of a group of viruses appear with an arrow pointing at the light-blue virus) (also a picture of the "dizzy" cyan virus pops up and gets an arrow at two)... any- OH MY GOSH, MY EYES! CAN'T KEEP MY EYES OFF OF THIS! OH MY GOLY! 10/10! SORRY, TOXICISLAND! BUT... **Reanimated Ron: ...this is too blushy I might even do the Luigi Fright (picture of luigi's mansion 3 boxart appears and points at luigi) *Art Academy - Sprixie Peach by... who? **Reanimated Ron: Wow, nice concept. 9/10! Wait... wait... **Reanimated Ron: OH MY GOSH, WE HAVE THE BOO MUSHROOM WHICH TURNS MARIO INTO A BOO AND THE SUPER CROWN WHICH TURNS TOADETTE INTO THE BEAUTIFUL PEACHETTE! GAH! EVACUATE, EVERYBODY! EVACUATE!!! **Mr. Yokai: In the meantime I might as well make a Sprixie Strawberry in the future. **(in the process, baddy cham cham, gooper blooper, t-pose-itu, turrbo, cuddlychum, suckit crab, scaredy wolf, porkupuffer, and lots of people start running around like crazy) **Mr. Yokai: Okay, sorry... but... 6/10! NO, 9/10! NO, 6/10! GAH! HELP ME! I'M IN A DILEMNA! *Interruption One **Reanimated Ron: Next up is... M&M's. Excuse me, but that's not what I was looking for. 0/10. *My Little Sprixie, Stepped On... A ? Panel... Not a Baloney... **Reanimated Ron: We ride down nostalgia lane at the time Mr. Yokai thought MLP was ripping off the Sprixie Princesses! **Waffles: Oh My Gosh!!! THE SPRIXIE PRINCESSES ARE BEING RIPPED OFF!!! KILL MLP!!!! (kill censored cuz I thought it was a norty word) **Waffles: (makes game where you must kill MLP) **Reanimated Ron: But what can get even worse? It's so nostalgatic that I must give it a 8/10! Return to memories in thought. *Fantendo Stuff **Reanimated Ron: No changes other than ugly edited Sprixie Princesses. Oh come on. 5/10. **Reanimated Ron: Not to mention, it kinda looks like my... barf... face... *FINALLY, SOMETHING I CAN LINK! **Reanimated Ron: Adding a sweet new addition, huh? Both get 9/10 for adding squee points to my counter! Those are some sweet Sprixies! *Interruption, Two Two Two Two TWO TWO TWO TERRIBLE TWENTIES! **Reanimated Ron: (gets image of a Whomp) That however, is a Whomp! 0/10! **Reanimated Ron: (gets image of mr lel kill me) ...mr lel kill me?! **mr lel kill me: kill me **Reanimated Ron: Whatever! (gets image of Whoopee Cushner) SHTAP WITH THIS MESS!!! 0/10! **Reanimated Ron: (gets way too much cliched stuff) OH COME ON. Nine centimeter blazes I get always! *Huh, the Same One? **Reanimated Ron: Too kyoot to get my eyes off of even... 8/10... (calls Betty) Sorry Betty, but... uhh... **Boing Boing Betty: Yeah? **Reanimated Ron: ...I kinda feel like having a new girlfriend... **Boing Boing Betty: That's okay. *Interruption, wait, WHAT **Reanimated Ron: Huh? What's this? A kidnapped Sprixie Princess? Oh holy shoot. INVERT YOUR EYES, EVERYBODY. **Reanimated Ron: Now all of them? Gosh, who's controlling this?! **Chargin' Chuck E Cheese: Haha! So funny to add random clips which have nothing to do with what he's doing! Hahahaha- (accidentally adds a t-posing chargin' chuck) **Reanimated Ron: Wait a minute... **Reanimated Ron: THOSE STUPID CHUCKS!!! **Chuck: Guys, REANIMATED RON IS COMING! **(all the chucks scream as reanimated ron blasts them into the culmina crater 256 times) *100% Accurate (Kind of, actually) **Reanimated Ron: This Sprixie Parade is SUGARY SWEET! I can't tell if I'm making a Peppermint Winter parody! But what's Sprixie Kingdom without the Sprixies? (peppermint winter music keeps playing as Ron holds up a 9/10 sign) *Mundeel Media, I guess **Reanimated Ron: Boy, I hope this isn't copyrighted! If it is, whoops! But anyways, NICEST CONCEPT GOES TO THIS! 9/10! Now let's just skip since most of them are just 7/10-9/10 because of them being good. **Louie Charma Harma: How much times has he said 9/10 and 7/10? *I wish I can change stuff back! **Reanimated Ron: Gosh, way too small for my eyes, I guess. Gonna say 8/10 for now. *Other Absolutely Cute Stuff **Reanimated Ron: Because I'm too lazy to rate these, both are 9/10. This and this are 8/10!!! Wait, what? Whatever. This looks something straight outta Super Mario-Kun (super mario-kun 48 cover briefly appears), I mean, Go! Go! Mario Kart, and speaking of... (close up to osp) she looks cute eating a pie thou I'm not sure if I seen pies in Super Mario 3D World, and WHOA, IS THE RED SPRIXIE PRINCESS LICKING A ROSE- I mean, a lollipop. Whoops! *Is This a Genderbend? **Reanimated Ron: OH MY GOSH. THIS ART LOOKS AS IF SPEWART DREW IT WHILE THINKING ABOUT NOTHING AT ALL. WAH! 3/10! **Cat Groom: Mreow. (I actually loved it.) *"SHOW ME THE MONEY!" Ron - Whoever made this Tumblr got really cute... but not in Ron's view **Reanimated Ron: Not as bad as the Sailor Senshi, but I swear, the Sprixies are way smaller than Bowser! About the size of Bowser Jr.! Come on, like the size of the Shy Guys in Mario Kart 8! Not the skating ones! THEY ALL MAKE ME CRINGE! AH! But I do have to admit I like the yellow one since I haven't even seen a single crying Yellow Sprixie Princess. (stamp of yellow sprixie princess slowly creeps out) Yeah. (all the stamps come up two) Yeah. *Color Me Stamps, Boy! **Reanimated Ron: The artist REALLY knew what he was doing. He colored in the Sprixie Princess stamps which I have to admit is cute! But... (zoom in to the one which is literally fanon) what's up with this? I mean... isn't it a bit weird? Err... 9/10? Joshuat...? *Ask the Koopz Next Time, Ron **Louie Charma Harma: Hopefully this is the last one we're going to do because I feel like we are overusing too much of people's artwork and somebody sooner or later can screw us and sue us! **Reanimated Ron: OKAY, JEEZ! But all I have to say is, CHARLEE BRAWN. CHARLEE BRAWN. CHARLEE BRAWN!!!!!!!!! SO CUTE I HAVE TO GIVES THIS... 6/10. Hey, isn't that a bit average? **Plonkdor: Ye, I guess. **Reanimated Ron: Though what's up with Green Sprixie Princess, Purple Sprixie Princess, and Red Sprixie Princess? They look like they were straight out of... uhh... a Disney cartoon in the 1900s. They kinda look mildly tired. *Last Time **Reanimated Ron: I'm a bit sad I don't get to look at more because all your art is awesome (well, Mr. Yokai says it's all awesome). The rest are pretty much descending into random junk. I hope you liked it, and- **(picture of dicey dungeons appears) **Reanimated Ron: I HOPE YOU LET THE GOOD TIMES ROLL! WOO-HOOT- wait, this is 0/10 since it's not Sprixies. **Lemmy: (repeats laughing sound 256*256 times as he starts messing with the projector) *BONUS! **Reanimated Ron: I also forgot to mention I found this random image of Lisa Loud and she looked ruined, either the search screwed up or whatever. But I gotta find SUPERLAKITU, SINCE HE'S SUPER! Byeeeeeee! **'MEANWHILE' **BONUS! Betty has an authentic trip. **Boing Boing Betty: Ahh... so peaceful... wish Ron came with me! **Boing Boing Betty: Look at the skies and stuff! So sakura! **Shy Guy: That's literally because sakura is what Japan's color is. **Boing Boing Betty: I know! I know! **Cronch: CRONCHY! CRONCH CRONCH! **Boing Boing Betty: Who are you? **Cronch: CRONCH! CRONCH CRONCH! (becomes reanimated ron for no reason) **Boing Boing Betty: Wait, what? **Reanimated Ron: Wow, what an outtake. **Reanimated Ron: (meanwhile finds a superlakitu image) Oh... what the heck... is this guy a Lakitu even? **Reanimated Ron: OH MY GOSH, WHAT IS HAPPENING TO PRINCE DREAMBERT?! (zoom up to green sprixie princess & dreambert) **Reanimated Ron: WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?! OH, DARN, OH, DARN! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO HAVE BLOOD GUSHING OUT OF DREAMBERT?! **Reanimated Ron: BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARF **Reanimated Ron: OH, GOSH, YOU ARE SUPER INDEED, BUT WAY TOO SUPER THAT YOU HAD TO HAVE BLOOD! OH MY GOSH, HELP ME! SOMEBODY DON'T MAKE ME PUKE ANY MORE! (blarfs again) **Boing Boing Betty: RON?! ARE YOU OKAY?! **Reanimated Ron: NO I'M NOT, THIS IS TOO DISGUSTING! **(reanimated ron changes it to "superlakitu sprixie princesses") **Reanimated Ron: (looks into the image) **Reanimated Ron: AHHHHH MY GOSH, TOO HOT?! THAT DOESN'T MEAN BLOOD SHOULD GUSH OUT OF YOUR NOSE! THIS IS WORSE THAN THE SAILOR SENSHI THING AND BOWSER KIDNAPPING THE SPRIXIE PRINCESSES AGAIN! OH, COME ON, LAKITU, GET LESS SUPER BUT SUPER ENOUGH FOR ME TO LIKE YA! **Reanimated Ron: AH, NO! (mashes random buttons) **Reanimated Ron: (calms down) Okay, sorry, and I just realized you made some of my favorite arts. Whoops. Just travel back in time... and say I gave yours 9/10! Category:Blog posts